


Day 2: Hope

by GemmaRose



Series: ShockOp Week [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: “Seems hope is all we’ve got, these days.”“Not all. We’ve got each other, haven’t we?”
Relationships: Orion Pax/Shockwave
Series: ShockOp Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shockop Week





	Day 2: Hope

Orion sank down onto Shockwave’s ridiculously plush couch with a long groan, slumping into the cushions and letting his helm hang back. “You would not _believe_ the deca-cycle I’ve had.”

“I’m sure it was more eventful than mine, at any rate.” Shockwave chuckled, pouring them both cubes of highgrade. “There’s been no meaningful movement in the Senate since we last spoke, that’s for sure.”

Optimus accepted his cube, snapping back his facemask to take a sip. Yep, the usual. Shockwave handed over the copper shaker before he could ask, and Orion added enough that there was barely room to swirl them all in without sloshing highgrade all over the fancy crystal table in front of the couch. Shockwave set the bottle down, added his own customary hearty layer of magnesium flakes, and joined Orion on the couch with a contented purr of his interstellar engines.

“Tell me about it?” he asked, field brushing _sincerity affection curiosity_ against Orion’s where they pressed against each other.

“Legally, I can’t tell you much.” Orion sighed, sipping his highgrade, which tasted much better now that its sweetness was cut by the copper tang. “Most of the cases are still ongoing.”

“Mm, then how about things not related to the cases?” Shockwave crossed his legs, drinking deeply of his magnesium-saturated fuel. “Any fun gossip at the station?”

“Nothing of note, really.” Orion shrugged. “Roller’s been over the moon about K-juice coming in foil pouches now, but that’s about it.”

“Edible foil?” Shockwave raised an optic ridge, sipping almost daintily at his drink.

“I haven’t asked.” Orion took another swig of his own highgrade, enjoying how it burned on the way down. “Who knows, maybe he’ll stop overfilling the bin at his desk with empty boxes if the package is meant for eating.”

“We can always hope.” Shockwave grinned. Orion downed the rest of his cube in one, and let hiss helm hang back again as his processor began to fuzz around the edges.

“Seems hope is all we’ve got, these days.” he mumbled at the ceiling.

“Not all.” there was the soft clink of Shockwave setting his cube down on the table, then familiar warm hands were on his frame, Shockwave’s field a warm blanket of _affection determination care_ against the ragged, stress-worn edges of his own. He lifted his helm, and found Shockwave practically on top of him, optics as blue as a cloudless winter sky. “We’ve got each other, haven’t we?” Shockwave smiled, and when he leaned in for a kiss Orion met him halfway, lifting a hand to settle on the small of Shockwave’s back.

“I suppose you have a point.” he rumbled when hey parted, and Shockwave leaned in to press another chaste kiss to the edge of his mouth. His lips left a smear of magnesium on Orion’s derma, a tingling burn that made Orion’s engine rev. “Will you let me have you, later?” he asked as Shockwave took another measured sip of his cube. His was still half full, though how he could taste the undoubtedly-expensive highgrade under all that magnesium, Orion had no idea.

“Later?” Shockwave grinned, setting his cube back down again. “Such restraint, Orion.” he slid into Orion’s lap fully and wrapped his arms around Orion’s neck, engine revving playfully. “Would that I could bring you to the more salacious parties I’m invited to, I would let you have me _anywhere_.”

Orion pulled Shockwave into another kiss at that proclamation, glossa sweeping into his laughing mouth. He didn’t even flinch at the burn of magnesium residue, or when his lower lip somehow wound up pinched between Shockwave’s denta. “Finish your drink.” he murmured when they parted again, Shockwave’s elegant face flush with energon. “I’ll make sure the berth is ready.”

“Yes sir, Officer Pax.” Shockwave grinned, his field bright and playful as he flowed to his pedes, all sleek lines and easy grace. Moments like this, seeing how he moved when he wasn’t even thinking about it, Orion wondered how anyone could forget that Shockwave was as much an aerial as any seeker or shuttle. His own rise from the couch was far less graceful, though he largely blamed that on the highgrade disrupting his gyro, and he dropped a kiss on Shockwave’s back kibble as he headed for the berthroom. If nothing else, he needed to be sure there were enough sheets for Shockwave to make one of his little nests after they were done with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
